Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe
The Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe is the fictional world and storyline created by Ryan Bowman and LordStarscream100 that encompasses Bread's Crumbs, and its various spin-offs and sequels. The spin-offs, also called "interquels", expanded the universe more, with some of them eventually tying in with the main story by the installments in the next phase of the series. The series is known for its ensemble casts, assembling many of LordStarscream100's actors and bringing them together in a giant cast. The first film was followed by three interquels -'' The Biggest Fish of Them All, ''Alias Odium, and Tea-Eee, which were released in 2014. The second phase of the cinematic universe began with the release of Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo on June 8, 2015. In August, it was followed by two spin-offs; Jumpa X and The Conundrum Dimension, both of which tied in with the events of the second film, expanding on the teased character of Jumpa X and the mysterious Conundrum Dimension. Two more interquels, Hit the Crib and Omega, were released the following year in March and April, respectively. The third installment, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, commenced phase three upon its release on June 26, 2016. Though the third film was set to be the final installment in the series, a fourth film was made a large possibility in December 2016 and confirmed in February 2017. A final interquel, The Two Man Trio, was released in May. Bread's Crumbs 4 will be released in July 2017. Characters The Clan The Clan was an organization created by Tom Boder, aka "Captain Jumpa", John Bacchus, Glen Tennis, and Vin Diesel, dedicated to the retrieval of powerful and ancient artifacts in order to keep them from getting into the wrong hands. In the first film, the group fought against Bread Nelson to claim The Crumbs, and everyone present at the battle was infected by a decoy artifact that drained them of their energy. In the second film, Captain Jumpa is largely absent throughout and Glen Tennis is killed during an attack on the Clan by Biscuit Savage. Bacchus takes control of the group and they fight against their new adversary, up until Bacchus sets off on a solo mission to find The Crumbs. In the third film, a rift forms in the Clan after a failed raid on the United Bread Nelson Villains Assocation headquarters, as some feel Captain Jumpa's leadership skills have grown weak and even incompetent. The team is divided upon the return of Bacchus, who creates a separate faction, the Bacchus Brotherhood, with a new goal of claiming The Crumbs and unleashing its power. Jumpa, Vin and various other members of the Clan stay loyal to the original group, and oppose the Brotherhood for the sake of preserving the dangerous power of the artifact. At the end of the film, the Clan reunites after Nazi Mitch claims the artifact and its power, and together they succeed in defeating him. With The Crumbs seemingly gone, Jumpa declares that the Clan is disbanded, and its members go their separate ways. Members Original Members (2014 and before) * Captain Jumpa Founder | Alive * Glen Tennis Co-founder | Deceased * John Bacchus Lieutenant-Commander | Alive * Vin Diesel Co-founder | Alive * Colonel Crunch Captain | Unknown * Flynt Coal Captain | Alive * Corporal Crunch Member | Alive New Members (as of 2015) * Sandy Sandler Member | Alive * Mahatma Member | Presumed Deceased * Plot Device Member | Alive * Reginald Member | Alive * Lord Tyresius Member | Alive New Members (as of 2016) *Kick Member | Alive *Biscuit Savage Member | Alive *Banny Passerini Member | Alive *Rasputin Member | Alive Captain "Tom Boter" Jumpa Played by Ryan Bowman. Captain Jumpa is the main protagonist of ''Bread's Crumbs'', a supporting protagonist in ''Tea-Eee'', a minor character in ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' and a main character in ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam''. He is the leader and founder of the Clan, a group of treasure hunters occupied with safeguarding ancient artifacts, such as The Crumbs. Due to Ryan Bowman's suspension in February 2017, Jumpa will not return for the fourth and final film of the series. It is currently unknown what will become of the character. John Bacchus Played by Gabe Sagherian. John Bacchus is a head lieutenant in the Clan, a trusted ally of Captain Jumpa who stood by his side since the organization was founded. For several years, Bacchus has help the Clan in their various mission to discover, retrieve or protect ancient artifacts or valuable items. He plays a major role in Bread's Crumbs, The Biggest Fish of Them All ''and ''The Conundrum Dimension, as well as the main protagonist of'' Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo and one of the antagonists of ''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. Bacchus is one of the top members of The Clan, a group of treasure hunters occupied with safeguarding ancient artifacts, such as The Crumbs. He is set to return in the upcoming fourth and final film. Colonel Crunch Played by Russell Parkinson. Crunch made his debut in Bread's Crumbs, ''and later returned as a supporting character in ''Tea-Eee and Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo. He also appeared via archival footage in The Conundrum Dimension. He also has a clone, Corporal Crunch, who he met during World War II. Crunch was subjected to medical experiments that prevented him from aging or feeling older. He is set to return in the upcoming fourth and final film. Glen Tennis Played by LordStarscream100. Glen Tennis was a supporting character in Bread's Crumbs, Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, and Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. He is portrayed by LordStarscream100, who has also directed most of the series' installments. LordStarscream100 has stated that the character was intentionally killed off in order to consolidate filming in the future, and that Glen Tennis would not have a role in any future films. "His role in the film is important", he says. "He tells his allies of the situation they're facing, and brings them together ... when he dies, the Clan sets off to avenge his death and find The Crumbs". Flynt Coal Played by Austin Brinser. Flynt made his debut in Bread's Crumbs, ''and later returned as a major character in ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo ''and ''Omega. Flynt then served as an antagonist in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, allying with the deranged John Bacchus. He is expected to return in the upcoming fourth film. Vin Diesel Played by Chris Lombardo. Vin Diesel, who took his name from the actor by the same name, is a member of the Clan. He made his debut in Bread's Crumbs, ''and later returned as a major character in ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Jumpa X and Hit the Crib. Vin served as one of the main protagonists in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, allying with Captain Jumpa in an effort to keep The Clan together. Vin is expected to return in the upcoming fourth film. Lord Tyresius Played by Zion Figueroa. Tyresius was the guardian of The Crumbs at Mekron Woods, where the artifact was hidden away from society for years so that no one would steal it and try to unleash its power. Lord Tyresius made his debut as a supporting character in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, and he also had starring roles in the interquels Jumpa X and Hit the Crib. He later had a supporting role in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, allying with Captain Jumpa in an effort to keep The Clan together. Lord Tyresius is expected to return in the upcoming fourth film. Mahatma Played by Vishnu Rammohan. He is a supporting character in the second film. Big Beard/Plot Device Played by Sean Larkin. Big Beard made his debut as a supporting character in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, and he later had a supporting role as an ally-turned-adversary in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, as he teamed up with the deranged John Bacchus. Big Beard is expected to return in the upcoming fourth film. Reginald Wellington Played by Ross Lovell. He is a supporting character in the second and third films. Reginald made his debut as a supporting character in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, and he later had a larger role as an ally-turned-adversary in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, as he teamed up with the deranged John Bacchus. Reginald is set to return in the upcoming fourth film. Kick Played by Alex Fanelli. A citizen of Portugal who witnessed John Bacchus's wrath, Kick played a major role in Hit the Crib and served as one of the main protagonists in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. He is set to return for the upcoming fourth and final film. U.B.N.V.A. (United Bread Nelson Villains Association) Bread Nelson Played by David M. He is the main antagonist of the first film, and a minor character in the second and third films. In the first film, he poisons The Clan with Fake Crumbs, a duplicate of the all-powerful artifact. By the second movie, he has gone away from the public square, and most of The Clan believes him to be dead. However, he is actually still alive and has simply regressed from the life of crime, passing on his legacy to others, such as Nazi Mitch. In The Conundrum Dimension, Nelson receives a call from bounty hunter Bjorn Alvarez, who is in Portugal searching for John Bacchus. In Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, Nelson calls Mitch and denounces him for his poor opreation of the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. Nazi Mitch Played by Mitchell P. He is the main antagonist of The Biggest Fish of Them All, ''a supporting antagonist in the second film and the main antagonist of the third film. Biscuit Savage Played by Brandon Archibald. A large, smart and intimidating adversary, Biscuit Savage was always obsessed with obtaining The Crumbs. He served as the main antagonist in ''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, and later a supporting protagonist in'' Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. Savage also had a brief appearance via archival footage in ''The Conundrum Dimension. Jumpa X Played by Ryan Bowman. He appears very briefly in the second film, but is confirmed to be an antagonist. Jumpa X later returns in his own solo film, Jumpa X, where he arrives in the future to kill Tea-Eee's former host, Dennis Palmer, and initiate a chain of apocalyptic events. Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius manage to protect Palmer and defeat Jumpa X, but some time after they returned to the past, Jumpa X awoke, still in the future - where he could still continue his mission. His current status is unknown, although judging by the after-credits scene of his solo film, which featured the Clan tearing itself apart and its members fighting each other (an event Vin and Tyresius were trying to prevent), it is implied that Jumpa X somehow fulfilled his mission. The Paleman Played by Michael Behrenshauser. He makes a brief appearance in the second film, and is confirmed to be a member of the U.B.N.V.A., although he turns down an offer to assist Biscuit Savage. Michael B has not expressed interest in returning to have a larger role in future films. J-1000 Played by Jacob Doerr. Similar to Jumpa X, he is an "infiltrator" cyborg meant to mimic the appearance of Justin Bartisto. Banny Passerini Played by Ryan Grier. He is a supporting character in the third film. Banny is the son of Biscuit Savage who, following his father's supposed demise at the hands of The Clan, seeked vengeance and The Crumbs. Other Characters Justin Bartisto Played by Jacob Doerr. He is the protagonist of Alias Odium, a major character in Omega, and was planned to be in Inquisition as well as the second and third films, but Inquisition ''and the character was ultimately cut from the second and third films. Jacob D has expressed willingness to appear in future installments, but whether or not that will come to fruition is unconfirmed at this time. He is rumored to return for the fourth film - however, this remains unconfirmed as well. Grigori Rasputin Played by Dan Brusilovsky. He is a major character in the third film. Rasputin is a mysterious character, who slips into the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters during the Clan's raid of the facility and steals The Crumbs. Rasputin then toys around with everyone by sending them on a wild goose chase to claim the artifact, which Rasputin has no intention of using for power and instead uses it to hold himself higher than everyone else. Tea-Eee A parasitic alien that resembles a wig. It was the main antagonist of ''Tea-Eee and a supporting antagonist in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. Tea-Eee possesses people and uses their bodies as vessels to carry out various actions. In Tea-Eee, the alien possessed civilian Dennis Palmer, and used him to attack Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch. After Palmer was saved, Tea-Eee later returned in Scrub Slam, possessing Flynt Coal and allying with Rasputin. Dennis Palmer Played by Gabe Sagherian. He is a major character in Tea-Eee and Jumpa X. Palmer was possessed by the alien Tea-Eee and used to attack Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch. After Crunch removed the alien from Palmer's head, Crunch and Jumpa pursued Tea-Eee, with Palmer defeating the alien. Unbeknownst to Palmer, Tea-Eee survived, and in the distant future evil forces were seeking it. Jumpa would send Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius to the future to protect Palmer and destroy Jumpa X. Palmer allied with Vin and Tyresius, and together they fought and disabled Jumpa X. Kosta Brando Played by Scott Pincus. He was a minor character in Jumpa X. An arms dealer, Brando assisted Jumpa X when he entered his weapons shack. However, after the cyborg grabbed various firearms, it turned on Brando and shot him to death. Paxton Played by Chris Lombardo. He was a minor character in Jumpa X. Paxton confronted Jumpa X when he arrived in the year 2019. He tried killing the cyborg, who demanded Paxton's clothes. Paxton complied, but Jumpa X shot him shortly after. Character Appearances These are the characters that appeared or will appear in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. The actors' names are abbreviated to make the table smaller. *A white cell indicates that the character has/will not appear in that specific film. *For the fourth film, an open black space/no cell indicates the character has not been confirmed or denied for the film. Trivia *The majority of the characters who had appeared in the previous nine installments returned in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam. ''Unfortunately, issues arose that prevented the envisioned cast from being complete (five characters had to be cut from the film in all). **Colonel Crunch, The Paleman, Justin Bartisto and Mahatma were all set to appear in the film, but did not due to scheduling conflicts with the actors that portrayed them. However, Colonel Crunch and Mahatma are both mentioned. **Corporal Crunch and Sandy Sandler have cameos in the film, but their roles were set to be larger. **Jumpa X was set to return in the film, but did not fit into the scenes that were shot due to time constraints. He was intended to appear during the opening battle in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters. **J-1000 (the antagonist of ''Omega), as well as Kosta Brando and Paxton (minor characters from Jumpa X) and Dennis Palmer (a main character in Tea-Eee and Jumpa X), were never expected to appear in the film and as such did not. Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Alias Odium Category:Tea-Eee Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Hit the Crib Category:Omega Category:2017 Storyline